


he likes her, not me

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I'm Sorry, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: will byers is not a normal boy.





	he likes her, not me

Will Byers is not a normal boy.

For one, he pukes up slugs every week.

For two, he's visited a whole other dimension.

For three, he's not like the other boys. He doesn't like girls the same way they like them.

He isn't a normal boy, and he isn't sure how he's supposed to take that.

-

It's been three years since the Thessalhydra ( _three years since they found out about his secrets_ ) and Will Byers still isn't a normal boy.

He's found ways to hide his stares, found ways to hide the slugs, and he's found ways to hide the scars.

But he hasn't found a way to crush the butterflies he gets in his stomach everytime he looks at his best friend, Mike Wheeler.

He hasn't found a way to make Max stop grinning at him everytime he sits beside Mike or Mike sits beside him.

He hasn't found a way for Eleven to smile at him knowingly whenever he talks to Mike about crushes.

He hasn't found a way for Lucus to stop looking at him like he's an idiot whenever he asks Mike about love and stuff.

He hasn't found a way for Dustin to wink at him whenever he asks Mike random questions, just so that he can hang out with him.

He hasn't found a way for those things, and he hasn't found a way to stop cycling in the rain, tears dripping down his face after he found Mike kissing some random girl in Will's own house.

And Mike asked if he could bring a friend, and Will said sure, thinking it would be an actual friend, a boy, and someone he knows.

Instead, it's a "friend", a girl, and someone he's never met in his life.

Mike had been kissing the girl in the living room when Will started to walk over with a cup for Mike, but he saw them kissing and he stopped, before just setting the cup down, grabbing a piece of paper to scribble a note that he was fine, just had to go do something, and then he was running out the door to his bike (his mom couldn't afford another car) and starting down the road to Dustin's place.

Dustin had opened the door, confusion on his face for a second before realizing that Will was crying and he told him that Mike was coming to his house. Will stood dripping wet in his front room while Dustin ran to get a towel.

(And also call Mike to tell him he fucked up.)

And Dustin came back to comfort the boy, along with a towel to dry him off with, and Will still felt sad, but he could deal with a broken heart.

He always does.


End file.
